dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Moon Sik
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Moon Shik *'Nombre:' 이문식 / Lee Moon Sik (Lee Mun Shik) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Sunchang, North Jeolla, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 61 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Next Studios Dramas *The Tale of Nokdu (KBS2, 2019) *The Secret Life of My Secretary (SBS, 2019) Aparición Especial *The Fiery Priest (SBS, 2019) *The Undateables (SBS, 2018) *Yeonnam-dong 539 (MBN, 2018) *Nothing to Lose (SBS, 2017-2018) *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) *Wanted (SBS, 2016) *Daebak (SBS, 2016) *Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) *Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) *Mom (MBC, 2015-2016) *Masked Prosecutor (KBS2, 2015) *Healer (KBS2, 2014-2015) Ep 1-2 *Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) cameo *Yoo Na's Street (JTBC, 2014) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Business District (KBS2, 2012) *The Great Seer (SBS,2012) *Ji Woon Soo's Stroke of Good Luck (TV Chosun, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012 ) *Man of Honor (KBS2, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Queen Seon Deok (MBC, 2009) *A Man's Story (KBS2, 2009) *That Person Is Coming (MBC, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Money's Warfare (SBS, 2007) *101st Proposal (SBS, 2006) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Forever Love (MBC, 2003) Películas * Negotiation (2018) * Memento Mori (2018) * Gate (2018) * Karaoke Crazies (2017) * Proof of Innocence (2015) * Goodbye and Hello (2015) * Miss Conspirator (2012) * The Grand Heist (2012) * Bicycle Looking For A Whale / 고래 를 찾는 자전거 (2011) * Late Blossom (2011) * Battlefield Heroes (2011) * My Brother Young Ja-Ya (2010) * Looking for my Wife (2010) * A Song of Mobsters (2009) * Romantic Island (2008) * Baby and Me (2008) Cameo * Public Enemy 3 (2008) * Bank Attack (2007) * Mapado 2 (2007) * Fly Daddy Fly (2006) * A Bloody Aria (2006) * Detective Mr. Gong (2006) * The Art of Fighting (2006) Cameo * Mapado (2005) * Public Enemy Returns (2004) * Hi! Dharma 2 (2004) * The Big Swindle (2004) * Who's Got the Tape (2004) * Once Upon a Time in High School (2003) * Oh! Brothers (2003) * Reversal of Fortune (2003) * Mr. Butterfly (2003) * The First Amendment of Korea (2003) * Lover's Concerto (2002) * Break Out (2002) * Public Enemy (2002) * Make It Big (2002) * No Blood No Tears (2002) Cameo * Hi! Dharma! (2001) * One Fine Spring Day (2001) * Last Present (2001) * Happy Funeral Director (2000) * Green Fish (1997) * Beat (1997) * Ambiguous Man (1996) Programas de TV * Law of the Jungle;Timor oriental (SBS,2016) * Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (jTBC, 2017) * Brave Family (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 26 Reconocimientos * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto en Dramas (Mom) * '''2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards: Mejor Actor (Business District) *'2011 Golden Cinematography Awards:' Premio Actor Más Popular *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor de Reparto - Special Drama (Iljimae) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Hanyang *Para hacer su personaje en Iljimae, Lee Moon Shik se hizo extraer voluntariamente su diente para diferenciarse de su rol en Damo. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Moon Shik.jpg Lee_Moon_Shik.jpg Lee Moon Shik2.jpg Lee Moon Shik3.jpg Lee Moon Shik4.jpg Lee Moon Shik5.jpg Categoría:KActor